Flames Goodroast
Flames Goodroast, commonly referred to as Flames or Flames Goudros, is a recurring antagonist in the Amazing T series. He often gets in the way of the missions the Order of Feridon is on, simply due to his selfish nature and refusal to cooperate with them, even in the direst of situations. Appearance In his true form, Flames is an alien who is based on an LB&SCR E2 Class locomotive. He is painted orange with yellow and black lining, orange wheels, a red buffer beam, and a black funnel. In his humanoid form, Flames wears a black jacket, brown shirt, black belt, grey pants, black boots, and a red undergarment cape. Personality Flames is rude, stubborn, obnoxious, lazy, conceited, ungrateful, impatient, and incredibly selfish and self-centred. Flames is specified to be on the autism spectrum. As a result, he has terrible social skills. In addition to being rude and insulting to other people, he is also completely unsympathetic and unable to empathize with their struggles harshly insulting and criticizing them for not aligning with his strange views. At the same time, he constantly complains about his own issues and plays the victim role which gives him the image of a massive hypocrite. As a result, practically no one is willing to put up with him, even those of incredible patience. Flames' selfish nature makes him completely uncooperative. He refuses to do anything unless it profits him and is incredibly unwilling to sacrifice things for the greater good. As such, his alignment is neutral and he will work for anyone who promises him a reward such as KEK promising to give Flames more chances to enter into his Union Sweepstake in exchange for Flames' service as a freelance warrior to fight off anyone trying to take KEK's oats. Flames not only makes enemies with basically everyone he encounters due to his poor social skills, but he also holds grudges and keeps track of anyone who has upset him by adding them to his ever-growing "Enemies List." Flames has a very limited world view and believes everything is black and white. This makes complex concepts such as sacrificing for the greater good difficult or impossible for him to understand. Flames has very little patience and gets easily flustered and angry when he does not get his way. Flames is incredibly arrogant and prideful, boasting of having superior ability, such as believing he was stronger than Terrific G since he was an old man. As a result he is very cocky and often underestimates his opponents leading to his defeat. Flames is very horny and desperate for a relationship, going to incredible lengths such as trying to wish to be the most attractive male in existence. Flames is very particular and not meeting his personal standards and expectations greatly bothers him. He also believes that only his methods and beliefs are correct. He also focuses and finds trivial information far more important than more practical information. Flames is described by many as having the mentality of a child and being very immature. Flames is a big fan of country music. Many of the shows Flames references are incredibly obscure to other characters. Politically, Flames is incredibly right-winged and hates anything remotely left, calling people who express even slightly left-wing views "libtards." He idolizes conservative politicians like Doug Ford and hates liberals like Kathleen Wynne, who he also hates since she is a lesbian and LGBT activist. Flames also idolizess Ben Shapiro due to his extreme right-wing ideals, along with Jordan Peterson because of his public speaking on matters from the left-wing that he feels are ridiculous. Flames is incredibly racist. He says the n-word a lot and also spouts about how he hates black people. He believes everyone should speak fluent English and discriminates against middle eastern people and people who resemble them like Alpha Jacer, about their accents. He also had issue with the order placing Alpha Jacer in the team sent to deal with Flames claiming it was wrong. Flames is also incredibly sexist and homophobic. He hates lesbians in particular due to believing they steal potential mates from him and that promoting it discourages women from being in heterosexual relationships. He also harbours jealousy towards the LGBT and aboriginal people as he claims they receive more attention than people on the autism spectrum. It should be noted that unlike someone like Moon Man, who is genuinely and purposefully incredibly racist, Flames' racism is likely unintentional, as a result of his condition. Biography Flames is presumed to be a very old being who has been roaming the universe for a very long time, but most of his past history is currently unknown. Flames' first appearance in the series is in Episode 4's flashback to 40 years in the past. While Mr. Frank is attacking the Order of Feridon on Neptozar 7, Flames is searching for Porungus' testicles in order to wish for being the most attractive male in the universe. Flames is about to obtain the final testicle on the planet of Ryloth 9 when he is intercepted by the Order of Feridon, who learned of the final testicle's location and Flames' ongoing search from the Genius Bar's blood ritual. After attempting to reason with him, Flames refuses to sacrifice his wish and is challenged by Noobduneborg to a fight. Flames initially is beaten by Noobduneborg, but after complaining about not being able to change his antifreeze before the fight, resulting in his disadvantage, Noobduneborg, due to his code of honour, allows Flames to replenish and change his antifreeze for a fair fight. This results in Flames transforming into his true form and forcing Noobduneborg to request back up. Flames then fights against Noobduneborg, Quasimodune, Uncle Ron, Alpha Jacer and Duney Galanis, who still attempt to reason with him. Despite his antifreeze depleting, Flames continues to be difficult and refuses assisting the Order. When Uncle Ron is notified by Bumjay that time is running out and Petard is beginning to fall against Mr. Frank, Uncle Ron orders Alpha Jacer to end their argument resulting in Alpha Jacer knocking Flames across the galaxy. Flames drops Porungus' seventh testicle when he is knocked away granting the order the complete set, letting Porungus enter Wish Mode, and allowing the order to summon Feridon just in time. Flames makes his first proper appearance in Episode 6, where he helps KEK defend his precious oats in exchange for more entries into KEK's Union Sweepstake. Flames is then challenged by Terrific G and Dr. Pigdune. Flames arrogantly believes he is stronger than Terrific G, but the old man's skill and experience vastly outclass Flames causing him great frustration. After Flames transforms into his true form, Alpha Jacer, along with Shaggy and Gohan, comes to assist Terrific G and Dr. Pigdune. Flames recognizes Alpha Jacer from 40 years ago and gets furious. Flames bickers with them and finally decides to attack but is forced to retreat due to depleting all his antifreeze by the point. Before leaving, he declares that everyone he just fought is on his "Enemies List." Flames returns in Episode 7, where he has cast a spell on everyone that transforms their vocabulary into absurd dialogue, using a DNA-activated machine built by Dr. Robert which he calls the "Do Everything 900." Amazing T, Jason, and Todd receive a video call from him where they are informed of what has happened, and Flames tells them that for him to release the spell, they will have to find him the love of his life and give him money for his dinner theatre. After hearing this, they pass the news onto Terrific G, who then passes it onto Jamarkules, and the news then gets shared with the rest of the Order of Feridon. Bumjay then sends Duney Galanis, Porungus, and Alpha Jacer to defeat Flames after Duney reveals that he has known Flames since elementary/middle school, but did not originally recognize Flames since he had a completely different form back in those days, which he lost due to his lack of training as the years went on, and as his dependency on antifreeze increased. While looking through one of his old yearbooks, Duney discovers that Flames was once proclaimed the best blintharker in the galaxy, but was subsequently banned from blintharking for eternity after he illegally assaulted members of the rival duning team. This weakness of Flames being too competitive for his own good is used against him when the three order members encounter him, and Duney tricks him into attempting to use the "Do Everything 900" to transform him back into his old form, and Flames destroys the machine after pressing the "self destruct button" on it by mistake. Flames then calls Dr. Robert and demands he build him a new machine, but after Flames pisses him off with his rants about the Bible being a load of crap and religion being for idiots, Dr. Robert tells Flames to go fuck himself and hangs up. This causes Flames to become so angry that he momentarily transforms back into his old form, but this form is costly, so it burns out all of his antifreeze entirely. Flames then realizes the three order members planned all of this, and before departing, declares that the three of them will "rue the day." Relationships Alpha Jacer Flames and Alpha Jacer probably have the worst relationship out of all the characters Flames has encountered. This partially due to the fact that 40 years prior to episode 6, Alpha Jacer knocked Flames across the galaxy, abruptly ending the fight he and some of the other members of the order were having against Flames. Alpha Jacer's hatred towards Flames most likely grew more after Flames called him a "middle eastern person who can't speak fluent English," and said he wanted him to be put in 24/7 English school. Porungus Flames and Porungus most likely have a similar kind of relationship to the one that Flames has with Alpha Jacer. This is due to the fact that in episode 4, Flames was refusing to give him his testicles so that he and the order could wish to summon Feridon and save the omniverse from destruction by Mr. Frank. He did not appreciate how stubborn Flames was being and how selfish the wish he wanted to make with the testicles was. Terrific G G and Flames do not have the worst relationship, as G considers Flames more of a nuisance than a threat. In episode 6, when he and Dr. Pigdune are fighting Flames, he tries to offer Flames helpful advice on how he can get through life by changing some of his ways, but Flames, being his stubborn usual self, does not listen, and says many insulting things to him, such as calling him "old man," including when trying to make him see sense about obvious things, like the omniverse being more important than a stupid sweepstake. Dr. Pigdune Dr. Pigdune and Flames have a similar relationship that Flames and Terrific G have, in the respect that he finds Flames way more annoying than hurtful. He finds some of the things Flames says ridiculous, such as wanting there to be a/c in outer space, thinking masturbating would make his penis fall off, and wanting Alpha Jacer to be put in 24/7 English classes. Like Terrific G, he found it ridiculous how Flames didn't see how the omniverse was more important than KEK's union sweepstake. Duney Galanis While Flames and Duney do not have the worst relationship out of all the characters Flames has encountered, it is still not the best by any means. Although, Flames has known Duney the longest out of everyone in the series, seeing as Flames and Duney attended the same school as each other for their elementary and middle years of education. In addition, Flames' maternal grandfather and Duney's father were part of the Macryon Senate, meaning their families were terribly ''close to each other. In addition, Flames was in several classes with Duney's twin sister, and thought she was a good person, so he was upset when Duney revealed that he ate her to gain extra power. All in all, they definitely consider each other enemies, especially with Flames vowing to seek revenge on Duney after Duney defeats him during Episode 7. Power Flames is a very powerful being. Despite his large power, Flames cannot properly use it due to being an incredibly inefficient fighter. Terrific G points this out in their fight and mentions many of Flames' flaws. Despite being a pushover to the Order of Feridon and Terrific G, Flames, in terms of raw power, is far beyond beings like Amazing T, Todd, Jason, Joe Larry, and Metal T. Flames lacks any proper martial arts training making his fighting style crude, predictable and ineffective against any skilled fighter. Flames relies more on raw power than technique. Flames relies on antifreeze as a power source. His terrible energy management and manipulation causes him to burn through his antifreeze very quickly, limiting how long he can fight before needing to change it. According to Terrific G he also wastes a lot of unnecessary energy when fighting. As a result Flames has terrible stamina. His true form burns through his antifreeze at a much faster rate than his humanoid form. Flames cannot sense energy. As a result he is completely unaware of how powerful he is. Combined with is arrogance and large ego, he often challenges opponents without a sense of how strong they are. Flames is very clumsy and uncoordinated. Flames has decent durability as he can survive powerful attacks such as being knocked across the galaxy, but he often cramps in the middle of a fight. Techniques and Special Abilities * '''Flight': The ability to take flight through the manipulation of energy. * Vanish: The ability to move with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Antifreeze: Antifreeze is Flames' main source of power which is required for all his abilities. As such it must be replenished constantly. ** Antifreeze Absorption: Flames can absorb antifreeze through contact to resupply his reserves. ** Antifreeze Attraction: Flames can attract antifreeze and pull it towards him like a magnet. * Eternal Youth: An exemption from natural death such as from old age or disease, as well as halting the aging process altogether. * Vacuum Survival: The ability to survive in the vacuum of space. * Exceptional Memory: Flames has very good memory, especially with useless, trivial details nobody cares about. ** Eidetic Memory: the ability to recall images from memory with high precision after only seeing them once. * Teleport: The ability to instantly travel to any location so long as the user can locate it. * Fire of Flames Goodroast: Flames' signature technique. He unleashes a flame thrower like burst of fire from his crotch at his opponent. * Train Blast: Flames sends a large train rushing directly at his opponents. Forms and Transformations Humanoid Form This is Flames' standard or base form. Although his weakest form, it is his most energy efficient form and does not consume as much antifreeze. Flames typically remains in this form. He has a fiery orange aura. True Form Flames' true form and his main form for battle. This form is far stronger than his humanoid form, but burns through his antifreeze reserves far quicker. Flames can only enter this form if he has a sufficient amount of antifreeze. This form is far more durable than his humanoid form but as a result of its larger size, it is far less mobile. He has a flaming red aura. "Super Flames" This form was once Flames' regular state as a child but as his power and demand for antifreeze grew and he continued to neglect his training, over time Flames lost access to this form. Flames cannot seemingly access this form at will and is only able to enter it if he is driven into intense rage. Due to his lack of conditioning this form is unstable and completely burns Flames out shortly after entering it. According to Duney, its power would rival that of the Order of Feridon. He has a flaming yellow aura. Trivia * In all of Flames' appearances, he is an obstacle to the Order of Feridon and fights against at least one Order of Feridon member. ** In Episode 4 he fights Noobduneborg, Alpha Jacer, Uncle Ron, Quasimodune, and Duney Galanis. ** In Episode 6 he has a rematch against Alpha Jacer and also fight allies and affiliates of the Order of Feridon like Dr. Pigdune and Terrific G. ** In Episode 7 he is confronted by Duney Galanis, Porungus and Alpha Jacer. * Flames is the only character on the series confirmed to be on the autism spectrum. ** Flames' real life basis also has autism. * Flames' humanoid form wears the same outfit as Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Flames' true form is modelled after Thomas the Tank Engine from Thomas & Friends. * The clip of Flames' debut entrance comes from another video made by and featuring the real life inspiration and basis of Flames, which is why he wears a completely different outfit than his humanoid form, as the humanoid form was designed prior to the clip being found. ** The planet of Ryloth 9 was designed in response to the clip to work around it so that there was more cohesion. This allowed for a more seamless integration of the clip. Gallery Category:Characters